Arms Around You
by Shin-KiNas
Summary: Ketika di pagi di saat Jungkook bertemu dengan Taehyung - NC. Mature Content . Vkook. Taekook. Oneshot


Jeon Jungkook menundukkan badan lalu sedikit menghela nafas saat tali sepatu kanannya sudah menyentuh tanah dan tak saling terikat lagi. Dan ini adalah yang keempat kalinya ia menali sepatu. Jungkook bahkan heran sendiri, apa yang salah? Tangan, kaki atau tali sepatunya yang salah? Karena perasaan Jungkook, ia selalu menali sepatu dengan benar, iya, perasaannya saja.

Setelah memastikan talinya terikat kuat, Jungkook kembali berjalan, kini tangannya berada pada tali pengait tas, entah, ia suka saja memainkan tali itu, mengamati para siswa lain yang mulai berdatangan, dan terkekeh saat menemukan Jihoon biru muda bergambar kuda Pegasus dan rambut pendeknya yang dikuncir satu. Sungwon dan Daehwi berada mengelilingi Jihoon sambil terus tertawa terbahak seolah mengolok-olok Jihoon, sudah pasti Jihoon kalah dalam suatu permainan. Tapi jika Jungkook boleh jujur, Jihoon terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Jungkook terus berjalan, kelasnya berada di lantai dua dan berada pada nomor dua dari ujung timur, awalnya ia begitu santai berjalan, namun saat mata bulatnya menatap tepat kedepan sana, mata bulat itu semakin melebar takala saat ia melihat Kim Taehyung sudah tertawa dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, di jam segini?

Jungkook benar-benar memeriksa jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya, pukul 07.20 dan KIM TAEHYUNG SUDAH BERADA DI SEKOLAH? Double sialan ! Bahunya terangkat kaget saat Kim Taehyung menolehkan wajah dan mata mereka saling bertemu. Jeon Jungkook merasa panik dan sontak membalikkan diri lalu berjalan berlawanan arah dari tujuannya tadi. Taehyung dengan cepat meninggalkan sahabat ngobrolnya dan menyusul Jungkook. Di depannya Jungkook terus berjalan dengan cepat bahkan tak pernah tahu kemana tujuannya, terus berjalan lurus bahkan tak menengok melihat tangga, terus berdoa dalam hati semoga Kim Taehyung sialan itu tak mengikutinya, karena Demi Zeus, jika Taehyung mengikutinya, ia akan mencekik Taehyung. Tapi untuk berbalik menengok saja Jungkook tidak berani.

Otaknya semakin kosong ia bisa melihat tembok di depannya, dengan kata lain, jalan buntu, bangunannya sudah mentok. Nafas Jungkook terasa berat karena rasanya tak ada tempat baginya untuk kabur, tanpa pikir panjang ia berbelok kiri, memasuki ruang toilet. Dengan cepat ia masuk dan menutup kasar pintu utama toilet lalu menguncinya. Entah ada Taehyung atau tidak, ia berharap Taehyung segera pergi.

Tangannya menyentuh dadanya yang terus berdebar dan deru nafasnya yang tak karuan. Jungkook melorotkan badan dan terduduk lemas di lantai. Untuk sementara ia lebih memilih menetralkan debaran jantungnya dan bernafas dengan teratur. Menit terus berlalu dan Jungkook menyadari tak ada suara apapun dari luar, kemungkinan besar Taehyung memang tidak mengikutinya. Jadi untuk apa tadi Jungkook panik seperti orang gila? Sudah pukul 7.37 jelas sekali tak ada Taehyung. Kakinya yang awalnya terkulai lemas kini mulai menopang tubuh besarnya dan dengan perlahan Jungkook membuka kunci. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi.

" _Shit_ !"

Kim Taehyung berdiri tepat di depan pintu, baru Jungkook akan kembali menutup pintu Taehyung menahan pintu dengan tangan kirinya lalu memiringkan kepala tak berdosa "Pagi Jungkookie."

"S-sialan Tae-" Taehyung dengan langkah besar ikut masuk ke dalam toilet dengan tangan pada sisi pintu toilet.

"Bukankah kau berniat menutup pintu? Biar aku tutupkan." Nadanya begitu tenang namun menyeramkan sekaligus. Jungkook rasanya sudah membeku ingin menjerit bahkan untuk menahan Taehyung yang tengah menutup pintu saja ia tak bisa. Matanya terus memperhatikan tangan Taehyung, dan langsung membola saat melihat Taehyung mengunci pintu "Ssstt-" Jari telunjuk Taehyung mendarat tepat di bibir Jungkook yang sudah membuka mulut untuk protes.

"Jangan berteriak Kookie, banyak anak tengah masuk ke dalam kelas."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung lalu turun untuk menatap jari Taehyung yang masih menempel pada bibirnya. Taehyung tersenyum tipis lalu menarik jari telunjuknya "Jadi, _Bunny,_ bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau kabur?"

"A-apa, aku tidak kabur. A-aku hanya ingin pipis." Jungkook melirih di akhir kalimatnya. Sukses membuat Taehyung menjerit tertahan. Taehyung melangkahkan satu kaki dan membuat Jungkook juga mundur satu langkah dengan was-was. "T-tae?"

"Kau kenapa sayang?"

"Sayang, sayang matamu pecah !"

Taehyung menaikkan alis mendengar nada tinggi Jungkook "Hey, kau kenapa? Semalam aku menghubungimu kau sama sekali tak membalas pesanku atau mengangkat teleponku." Tanpa Jungkook sadari, tangan besar Taehyung sudah berada pada pinggangnya dan kini mereka bahkan tanpa jarak. Jungkook mendongak sedikit agar mata mereka saling bertemu, dan Jungkook masih terdiam. "Hey Kookie katakana sesuatu."

"T-tae a-aku." Taehyung menaikkan alis lalu menggugam hm "A-aku-" Jungkook bahkan rasanya sulit untuk bernafas saat ini, kenapa wangi maskulin Taehyung sangat kuat dan membuat dadanya sesak saja "A-aku, sudah saatnya masuk Taehyung. Ayo masuk ke kelas-"

Jungkook mendorong dada Taehyung, namun lelaki yang lebih besar darinya itu bahkan tidak terdorong sama sekali "Oh, tidak _baby,_ sebelum kau menjelaskan sesuatu dulu padaku."

"Taehyung, apa si ! Nanti kita akan terlambat !"

"Ah kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak !" jawab Jungkook dengan cepat.

"Lalu kenapa bernada tinggi denganku?"

"Tidak !"

"Tidak membalas pesanku-"

"Tidak !"

"Tidak mengangkat teleponku."

"Tidak !"

"Tidak membukakan pintu saat aku menjemputmu tadi."

"Tidak !"

"Mengizinkanku tidur dengan Miyeon?"

"Jangan !-" Jungkook membolakan mata "Eh apa?" Taehyung kini tertawa "Ah masa bodo ! minggir sana sialan." Taehyung masih tertawa dan itu sukses membuat wajah Jungkook memerah malu.

"Taruhan, semalam kau melihatku bersama Miyeon?" Taehyung masih tertawa "Melihatnya masuk ke dalam kamarku?" Jungkook mengalihkan muka, wajahnya masih memerah namun kini rahangnya mengeras, pertanda ia tak suka "Hey _baby._ " Taehyung menaruh jemarinya pada dagu Jungkook, menariknya agar mereka saling bertatapan. Taehyung tersenyum dengan lembut, jemarinya menyentuh lembut kulit Jungkook "Aku tidak tidur semalam dengan Miyeon-" Jungkook menaikkan alis seolah ia masih ragu dengan penjelasan Taehyung.

"Kita tidak tidur – hanya, kau tahulah, _foreplay,_ semenit sebelum kami berniat melakukan seks, kau ingat kau memposting fotomu di instagram?" Jungkook mengangguk dengan bingung. Yap, semalam ia memang memposting foto dirinya, dengan _caption_ seolah ia tengah bahagia dengan wajah yang manis dan cute, terkesan tidak mempedulikan Taehyung meski sejatinya Jungkook sudah sedang menangis melihat isi kamar Taehyung semalam. "Saat itu minatku hilang pada jalang itu, kau tahu, saat itu aku sudah ingin menghubungimu lalu menciumi seluruh wajah menggemasakanmu semalaman-"

"Sialan pergi sana," Jungkook hanya mendorong pelan Taehyung, tak berniat sungguhan mendorong lelaki itu "L-lalu a-apa yang kau lakukan dengan wanita itu?"

Taehyung menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya "Mau tahu apa yang ku lakukan padanya?"

"A-a tidak – aku hanya bertanya." Seolah tak mengindahkan kalimat Jungkook, Taehyung menarik kasar tas Jungkook lalu membuangnya asal. "Taehyung !" Taehyung tuli tentu saja, ia terus berjalan dimana Jungkook terus memundurkan badan, seolah terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam Taehyung yang dilayangkan padanya.

"T-tae, kita harus masuk."

"Semalam, aku membuka seluruh kancingnya." Punggung Jungkook terbentur dengan tembok, nafasnya memburu dengan berat saat Taehyung mengalungkan tangan pada pinggul Jungkook "Aku membuka kancingnya satu persatu-satu." Bisikan lirih Taehyung membuat Jungkook merinding, nafasnya semakin terasa berat, ia menunduk dan melihat Taehyung tengah membuka kancing seragamnya dengan satu jari, dengan tatapan Taehyung yang masih mengarah pada wajah Jungkook.

"T-tae."

Taehyung tersenyum namun bola matanya nampak menggelap, "Aku mengecupi lehernya seolah aku tak akan pernah mengecupinya lagi-" Dada Jungkook terangkat karena ia menahan nafas saat Taehyung menunduk dan mencium perpotongan lehernya. Awal Taehyung hanya mengecup lalu berpindah pada titik lain, menjilatnya lalu kembali berpindah pada titik lain, tangan Taehyung masih berada di pinggul Jungkook dan tangan yang lain kini seolah mengunci Jungkook, menempel kokoh pada dinding, dan Jungkook sudah berdiri dengan lemas, dengan seluruh kancing terbuka yang menampilkan leher hingga perutnya, jemari Jungkook meremas celana seragamnya, nafasnya naik turun dengan kasar saat Taehyung menghisap kuat leher kirinya. Tak hanya pada satu tempat, Taehyung hampir menyesap seluruh permukaan leher Jungkook dan merambat hingga bahu Jungkook.

Dan saat Taehyung menarik diri, wajah mereka saling bertemu, Taehyung dengan mata gelap dan bibir yang mengkilat, Jungkook dengan bibir yang terbuka, nafas yang menderu, keringat yang mulai muncul dan leher yang penuh dengan bekas hisapan Jungkook.

"Cantik." Taehyung tersenyum , tangan yang semula berada pada dinding kini ikut merengkuh pinggang Jungkook "Lalu semalam aku mengecupi seluruh wajahnya, menyesap penuh bibir tipisnya hingga ia tak dapat mengatupkan kembali bibirnya."

Detik selanjutnya bibir mereka bertemu, hanya sebuah kecupan , bibir Taehyung berpindah untuk mengecup dagu Jungkook lalu merambat naik pada pipi, pelipis, alis, dahi, hidung dan kedua mata Jungkook dan berakhir kembali pada bibir Jungkook. Awalnya ciuman itu terasa begitu lembut bagi Jungkook, ia sangat menikmati – menikmati bagaimana bibir mereka saling beradu, saling menghantarkan getaran manis yang rasanya membuat Jungkook melemah. Tangan yang semula hanya meremas celana, kini terangkat dan melingkarkannya pada leher Taehyung.

"Mhmm." Desahan lirih Jungkook justru merubah segalanya. Detik setelah Jungkook mendesah, Taehyung mempercepat tempo ciumannya, berubah yang awalnya lembut berirama kini seolah menjadi begitu menuntut dan mengeluarkan dominannya, Jungkook memilih pasrah dan membiarkan Taehyung meraup habis bibir tipisnya.

Taehyung melepas ciumannya, hanya untuk melihat mata Jungkook. Sangat berbeda dengan tadi, wajah Jungkook ini terlihat begitu lebih menggairahkan dari sebelumnya, mata yang sayu yang terus menatap Taehyung, pipi yang merah, keringat yang mengaliri pelipis Jungkook dan bibir yang semula tipis berwarna pink kini penuh lelehan saliva dan terasa begitu menggiurkan.

"Lalu aku kembali mencumbu seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya mendesahkan seluruh namaku. Apa kau mendengarnya semalam Kook?" Jungkook ingin menangis namun ia tetap menggeleng, mana mungkin dengan jarak jauh suara Miyeon akan terdengar ke kamarnya. Karena sesaat saat Miyeon duduk di ranjang Taehyung, Jungkook memilih mematikan lampu dan pergi tidur.

"Kalau begitu akan ku tunjukkan padamu."

"A-ah." Jungkook tak mengira jika Taehyung langsung mencumbu nipple kirinya, lidah sialan Taehyung menari manis pada gundukan dada sebelah kanannya, merasakan permukaan bibir Taehyung yang memainkan tepian nipplenya dengan sialan nikmatnya "T-tae." Jungkook mendongak memejamkan mata saat tangan kanan Taehyung ikut naik dan meremas nipple Jungkook yang lain. Ia menggeleng penuh frustasim, meremas kasar rambut Taehyung. "T-tae." Jungkook ingin berteriak cukup, karena demi dewa, ini gila, nikmat ini sungguh gila.

"A-ah." Kini bibir tebal Taehyung turun untuk mencumbui seluruh area perut Jungkook, namun tak hanya kenikmatan itu yang Taehyung berikan, Taehyung tak membiarkan dua tangannya menganggur, dua nipple Jungkook kini terbungkus penuh pada remasan kuat Taehyung. Tangan Taehyung yang besar dan kuat itu seolah begitu pas meremas kedua nipple Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook semakin tak karuan.

Setelah Taehyung menarik diri, Jungkook menatap pada seluruh bagian dada yang perutnya yang bernasib sama dengan lehernya. Sialan sekali mulut Kim Taehyung.

Ia menatap Taehyung dengan jengkel, namun dengan tangan yang masih menggantung di pundak Taehyung. "Udara pagi dan dengan kau yang terlihat begitu menggairahkan di depanku, adalah sebuah kesempurnaan." Bisik Taehyung.

"Tutup mulutmu sebaiknya kau kancing kembali bajuku. Karena hanya itu yang kau lakukan pada Miyeon kan?"

Taehyung memajukan wajah lalu mengecup cepat bibir Jungkook "Aku tak melakukan apapun padanya semalam."

"Huh? - K-kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya? Sudah ku jelaskan kan? Gara-gara fotomu semalam, semuanya hancur." Jungkook mengerutkan kening bingung "Jungkook, semalam aku hanya memikirkanmu dan minatku hilang pada Miyeon jadi aku menyuruhnya pulang. Ku lihat kamarmu memang gelap. Untuk mencumbunya saja aku kehilangan minat, aku menginginkanmu semalam."

"Tapi kita kan hanya teman Taehyung? K-kau bahkan tidak mencintaiku."

"Ya ya ya dasar kelinci." Taehyung mencubit gemas hidung Jungkook.

"Taehyung apa maksudmu sih ! Kau sering sekali bercumbu denganku lalu esoknya kau pergi dengan orang lain ! Kau memang bedebah sialan." Jungkook terus memukuli dada Taehyung. Taehyung hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu menghentikan tangan Jungkook.

"Jungkook dengar – dengarkan aku." Jungkook diam saat mendengar suara berat Taehyung. Ia lalu menatap takut wajah Taehyung "Coba hitung berapa kali aku tidur dengan gadis lain."

"D-dua."

"Wow, kau sangat menghafalnya?"

"Taehyung !" Taehyung tertawa.

Jemari panjangnya kini menangkup wajah Jungkook "Yang pertama adalah satu tahun yang lalu saat gadis itu adalah mantan kekasihmu kan?-"

Jungkook mengangguk, "setelah itu aku mencampakannya bahkan membuatnya seperti orang gila, iyakan?" Jungkook mengangguk karena mengingat gadis yang dulu menjadi kekasihnya ternyata menghianatinya dengan pria lain, awalnya ia ingin membunuh Taehyung karena meniduri mantannya, namun Taehyung mengatakannya bahwa itu adalah pembalasan, setelah itu, foto gadis itu tersebar luas bertelanjang penuh, _oh tidak, bukan_ Taehyung yang melakukannya, namun Taehyung memberikan tubuh gadis itu pada banyak pria hidung belang.

"Yang kedua adalah selingkuhan ayahku. Dan sekarang ia bahkan tak berani bertemu dengan ayahku lagi kan?"

"L-lalu Miyeon?"

Taehyung menatapnya dengan dalam "Karena aku mencintainya." Ucap Taehyung cepat, melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang kaget membuat Taehyung tertawa "Bercanda. Aku berniat membantu Jimin saja."

"itu saja?" Taehyung mengangguk mantap. "Kau itu seks pertamaku dan selalu menjadi teman tidurku Kook. Dan satu lagi, aku mencintaimu, aku sering sekali mengatakannya tapi kau menganggap itu bercanda. Aku tidak sama sekali. Kita tak perlu memiliki label hubungan, selama kau disisiku, maka kau akan terus jadi milikku." Wajah Jungkook yang semula muram kini mendadak berwarna merah. Lelaki cantik itu menunduk malu. Benar-benar malu.

Taehyung merasa gemas lalu mengangkat dagu Jungkook dan mencium bibir Jungkook lembut, turun kebawah ke leher Jungkook, lalu pundak Jungkook dan kembali mengulum nafsu nipple Jungkook.

"T-tae." Taehyung itu selalu mendadak penuh tiba-tiba dan tak pernah membuat nafsu Jungkook menurun.

"Nah _baby,_ sekarang berikan aku mulut cantikmu. Hisap milikku sepenuhnya." Dengan pipi merona, Jungkook mengangguk malu-malu lalu melorotkan badan dan mulai membuka sabuk dan resleting dengan tangan yang gemetar, karena milik Taehyung yang masih terbungkus celana sudah membupung dengan jelas dan saat Jungkook mengeluarkan milik Taehyung, milik Taehyung yang besar itu sudah berdiri dengan tegak hingga Jungkook dapat melihat urat disekitarnya menonjol. Dengan pelan jemari cantiknya menyusuri milik Taehyung dengan lugu.

" _Ready for your meal, baby?"_

Jungkook mengangguk dengan mantap karena ini adalah salah satu menu favoritnya.

.

.

.

.

End wahahahahahah panas-panas bikin ginian. UAS woy.

. apa kabar? wkwk

my. /7Vlea9qspT


End file.
